Eurobeat GO!
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: Shadow always had a secret love that he wanted to share with Amy. But if Sonic found out,he'd never let him live it down! Can Amy help Shadow create the beautiful sound of Euro? ON HAIATUS BECAUSE OF IDEA OVERLOAD.


**EUROBEAT GO!**

**I got this idea while listening to an awesome Eurobeat song. A story about Shadow and Amy becoming Eurobeat artists. I do not on the characters,"Eurobeat","Velfarre 2000",or Any other Eurobeat song in here Enjoy!**

**Legend:**_This _is Backup singer, disembodied voice,or the crowd in the song

(This) is a character thinking

Thisis a character whispering

**This **is song lyrics

**Prolouge**

**Euro style**

Shadow was sitting on a couch in his living room,listening to his favorite music. What do you think it is? Metal? Emo? Hard Rock? NO! You see,Shadow has a little secret about the music he likes. His main genre is...

_**EUROBEAT!!**_

No one knew this. Not even his girlfriend,Amy. But he wanted to tell her because he knew she liked the stuff. Okay,that's probably the understatment of the week.

Her roon was _filled _with all things Euro! Posters,CDs,MP3s,ParaPara instructions,Parapara videos,everything! Shadow secretly envied her CD collection:

Bazooka Girl,Nikko,Domino,P-nut Girls,Y&co,and Paula Terry. Awesome.

Amy had gone shopping so Shadow snuck into her room and flipped through her CDs. He picked up "NAOKI Euro". He looked back and forth quickly,as if he was being watched. He rushed back to his room and locked his door. He went over to his stereo, put the CD in and set the song on "Destiny".

The song began with it's ocasional piano strings, minmialized beat, and smooth synth. He got so caught up in the moment, he started Para Para dancing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amy was walking up to their doorstep when she heard faint music. She walked up to Shadow's _open_ window and saw what he was doing.

Shadow turned around when he heard soft giggling. When he turned to see Amy, he gasped in horror.

"Amy what are you doing here?!?!"Shadow yelled ala Sonic heroes. He ran to the raidio and pressed the stop button. But there was a problem with it and it didn't stop. Amy laughed a bit. He then hit the "Power" button,it wouldn't turn off. Amy laughed harder. Shadow hit it with a "Chaos Spear"...it was still going. Amy was laughing hystaricaly now. So Shadow used his last resort and used Chaos control to transport the stereo to another demension.

Amy got back up and rested her head on the window sill after she stopped laughing. "Shadow! You never told me you like Eurobeat."she said with a grin.

Shadow blushed. "No I didn't. I didn't want you to know."

"Why not? It's just music!"Amy asked.

"Because stupid blue hedgehog would never let me live it down. Remember when he figured out I watched Barney?

_**Flashback:**_

_It was Saturday moring at Shadow's house and he was sitting with his favorite pillow,wearing nothing but his socks. He was singing along to the purple dinosaur._

_"I love you. You love me." Shadow childishly sang. Unfortunatly, Sonic was standing right outside the window, laughing his head off._

_Shadow felt his eye twitch..._

_**Over**_

"You remember that right? That wasn't very pleasent..."Shadow finished as he went to unlock the front door so Amy could get in.

"Oh come on Shadow,I think he's gotten over that by now."Amy said.

Shadow felt a bit better until Sonic ran by. "Hey Shadow! I love you! Do you love me? HA!" he said mockingly. The ebony hedgehog clenched his fist.

"Let it go."Amy said,deadpan.

Later Amy and Shadow went shopping together. Shadow was in a hat,sunglasses,and a trenchcoat. They had both decided to go Eurobeat shopping. Shadow looked over a "Domino" album and sighed.

"Something wrong?"Amy said,resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I dunno Amy. Sometimes I wish we could spread our love for Eurobeat by making on our own. But it's a stupid idea,and no one would let us live it down..."Shadow said sadly.

"And why can't we do that?!"Amy said,trying to cheer up Shadow.

"But Amy,it would be impossible! I mean we don't even have the right..."he was silenced by Amy's finger on his lip. "We don't need all that stuff _just _yet. Come on,it'll be fun!"Amy said gleefully.

"Okay Amy...if it'll make you happy."Shadow said with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shadow and Amy returned home and dumped out a huge bag of Eurobeat CDs onto their bed.

"Okay,let's get some insperation going!"Amy said putting a Bazooka Girl CD into the stereo...

**Sorry it's so short,please reveiw!**


End file.
